lovestory au
by rddhi
Summary: What can you say when a person looses someone that meant their world?That whatever happened,he lost his faith in love?Or maybe that,after a long time found love again?Olicity AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love story au.

 **Category:** Arrow

 **Genre:** Alternate history

 **Ship:** Olicity

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters from this story nor the show from which they originate

 **Chapter-1**

 _From Oliver's POV_

A year had passed since the tragic incident had taken place. Unable to cope with the misery of losing the person who meant the world to me, I was looking for a change. Fortunately, a project in starling city gave me a ray of hope to that much needed change. I availed that opportunity and boarded the company's jet to fly home and bid Russia goodbye. It was the end of December and starling city was witnessing winter. It was noon when I reached home. Everyone seemed happy to see me, especially considering I'm home just in time for Christmas which almost never happens since I left starling few years back. Everything feels different, the tense atmosphere around us or is it only me? The stares I receive when I blank out from conversation, the happiness and love from their smile directed to me makes me feel awfully strange. I guess that happens when you are irreparably damaged inside. I was feeling suffocated, I didn't know what to tell or to speak, so I excused myself to my room.

The next morning I was at my new was a private one considering I'm a co-CEO and all. My dad Robert Queen introduced me to the staffs. I was appointed a new executive assistant and a bodyguard/driver. Considering my past I expected people to treat me as the same old idiotic boy but surprisingly none of them treated me that way in the office. My guess was that the five years in Russian part of the company's success has really changed people's opinion on me. The initial few weeks passed well. Primarily, my task involved meeting people, discussing pros and cons and etc...etc…I even managed to befriend my bodyguard/driver John Diggle considering the time he spends with most people consider being friends with one's bodyguard/driver is weird but yeah we became really good friends. After few weeks into work dig knew me well by now and he always manages to drag me for lunch whenever I get immersed in my work. He was also the only person besides Tommy of course, to know what really happened in Russia, well most part of it. My task for the day was almost complete when I hear Tommy enter the room.

'Let's go for lunch,' Tommy suggested. "There is this place where they sell the best burgers in town and man it's a shame if you don't eat one. Oh! And also did you know that the Bowen's are visiting tomorrow and also did you happen to know why I had such death threats received from Thea and a so called best friend 'back after 5 years of mystery' in case if I don't attend THE DINNER with the Bowen's."

I smile at Tommy and walk towards the elevator as he talks. Tommy and I were always close but when I came back from Russia, it was difficult for us to be close like we once were. We had our ups and downs but somehow we made it through. Both of us started to accept the changes in each other and know he is one of the people I trust the most. Tommy and I join dig for lunch. Diggle and Tommy had struck an unusual friendship, bonding over my broodiness as they call it. Diggle bought the car around and we want on our way to grab our lunch.

Carly, dig's sister-in-law bought us our usual. After lunch we were on our back to Diggle reversed the car, my eyes caught someone-someone's back, to be precise. She was a girl, coming out of the burger shop. I was riveted by her-those sleek puma shoes under the black denim which ran up her legs before slipping under an overcoat. Her blonde hair in a perfect ponytail that reached a little below her shoulders. But all this were not the reasons I why I noticed her. There was something about her that caught my attention but I couldn't put a word for what it was. From a distance about twenty feet, and the fact that she had her back towards me, I could notice only a few things about her. I don't know why, but for some unknown reason I had an urge to look at her face. But then dig drove the vehicle out of the spot we were in and I missed my chance. Tommy noticed me and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Nothing." That said, the three of us got busy in a conversation of our own. Then as soon as I reached QC, I got busy with my work.

At night, when I was lying in bed. I finally relaxed. All the days' event came back to my mind. The meeting, lunch, and thinking about lunch my thoughts were transferred to the mysterious blonde I had seen outside the burger shop whom I had failed to see that afternoon. I thought of the weird anxiety I had while trying to see her face. I thought of how I seemed to have a strange connection with her. I thought about the time I came back home for Christmas. I thought about the snow. I thought about Russia. I thought of my past. I thought of shado…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2

It was my second week after having lunch with Tommy. The dinner with the Bowen's turned out to be a disaster which was not at all surprising considering the attitude of _Carter 'jackass 'Bowen_ and his mother who were talking, to be honest it was more like rubbing all of his achievements on our face ,if only his mother knew the truth of how truly horrible her son is. After a few minutes into dinner which to be honest felt like hours I excused myself despite the pleas of my mother, a smirk from my father who knew exactly why I did what I did and he decide to take up on my excuse by excusing himself and the death glares thrown by both Tommy and Thea.

A few days after the dinner with the Bowen's, I expressed my thought of moving out of the mansion. From the time I expressed my thoughts over dinner, there was a tense atmosphere, Thea started avoiding me. My mother, didn't even dare speak anything and my father, he was the only one who was ok with it.

 ** _Two weeks later-_**

Lately, my job has been hectic, things with my family were still not ok, everything seemed so complicated and these things were stressing me out. So without much thought I decided to hit the local gym near the glades where no one would recognize me and I would loose the paparazzi easily, who were waiting like a pack of hungry wildcats ready to pound on the prey. Those pap's decided to follow me after my announcement of me being the co-CEO at QC became official. I was on the treadmill when I noticed a face in the mirror which was in front of me. A girl's face as a matter of fact, a good-looking girl, and she had entered the gym. She halted right behind my treadmill. I could see her in the mirror, which also meant she could see me as well. Perhaps she was there to say hi because since I returned there were many people more like females coming over to me to make small talks even though I knew they were interested in me as I happened to be the most eligible bachelor of starling city. If I were my old playboy self I would have been flattered and would have been in bed with most of them, but yeah that was past and I had no intention or no interest of that. However, I soon realized from her body language that she was there not to greet but to use the treadmill after I got down and if my guesses were correct she didn't even recognize me.

' ** _How many minutes more_**?' came a question from my right.

I turned to see a young woman. She was indeed beautiful and so was her voice. _Wait! What?_

Since when do I use beautiful. I was scolding myself while staring at her the same time, her red tank top elegantly revealed a part of her poised figure. Her blonde hair was drenched, probably with the sweat, and a few droplets glittered on her forehead. And she stood there looking at me, more like checking me out. For some unknown reasons I felt pride, of her checking me out.

'Would you mind telling me for how long you will run'? She questioned me again and before I could reply back, she started talking again. _'Not that it's any of my business but you know I just want to use it next and I'm pretty sure…hmm...well I was pretty sure you would…you know stop using and I have had like the worst day not that you want to know about it and I'm also not suggesting to ask…you know what I'll stop talking in 3..2..1.."._

She turned her face away feeling embarrassed. I was watching her face. I have never met someone who could talk so much without talking a breath and it was cute. _Wait what?_ Then I heard her murmuring to herself about "how the earth could do her a favor by swallowing her right now". Then I quickly glanced at the display on my treadmill I was still running.

" _Ah…it's a fifteen minute cycle and there are ten more minutes to go_ ", I said.

" _Ten more minutes?!_ " she looked shocked, as though I denied her right to breath for those ten seconds. She opened her mouth open for a few seconds as though she wanted to tell something and decided against her better judgment to not talk. Her eyes reflected unhappiness. She went back to where she was standing earlier and waited for those year-long ten minutes to pass.

And what was I doing?

I was enjoying that little friction we had. I looked at her in the mirror and could feel her restlessness. She held her hands on her waist and kept looking here and there. Occasionally, she would twist her elbow and stretch her was difficult for me to keep from smiling. To fuel her restlessness I increased my speed on the treadmill. As soon as I did that, she pulled out her rubber band from her hair and started stretching it only to keep herself busy.

The backward count on the display of the treadmill entered into last five seconds of the fifteen minutes run. When exactly ten seconds was left, she was standing on my head again. I was truly having a difficult time trying not to laugh out loud and focusing on my run. The treadmill slowed down automatically and suggested a two minute cooling-off period of two and half minutes, I ignored her and continued walking. Of course she didn't like it. She kept staring at me, trying to tell me it was my time to get down. But I continued to ignore her.

" _Excuse me!_ "She said again.

I gave her a look.

" _Your ten minutes are over, right?_ "She said politely but sarcastically.

" _Yes, but the fifteen minute cycle ends with two and a half minute cool off time_ " I said.

" _This is cheating!"_ She blurted out childishly. Her head bent on her left shoulder in total dismay. She became quiet after that.

I simply loved her expression and whatever she was doing. She was candid and honest and there was some kind of innocence and it was refreshing to come across such innocence.

Not wanting to piss her off further, I pushed the stop button and stepped down. I thought she would thank me. But keeping up with her tendency to flout my expectations she didn't bother to do that instead I heard her saying " _Oh thank god! I promise not to eat burgers for a week_ ". As I was walking away I noticed her face assumed an expression of relief. She chewed on her lower lip while her eyes twinkled triumphantly. For some unknown reason I felt like I wanted to tease her, I wanted to get to know her. She was also the first person outside my family to bring a genuine smile on my face. I shook my head to remove thinking about her and with a smile was on my way back home.

The next day as usual I was in QC working on some reports required for my meeting present on that afternoon. When all of a sudden I knock a cup of latté present on my table which in turn spills all over my laptop, ruining my work. Frustrated at the turn of events, I call my assistant to call the cleaning staff to clear up the mess and to find someone who would be able to recover the data from the damaged laptop after which I stalk off to change my dress with the spare set which I happen to have in my office.


End file.
